Detention Seduction
by juli13588
Summary: --COMPLETE--ONE SHOT--Hermione has a secret crush, and detention has granted her time with him. Rated R for sexual content. I do not own Harry Potter. Never have. Never will.


Detention Seduction 

It was double potions, and as always Ron and Harry were complaining about being there in that dark dungeon. But what they didn't know was that Hermione loved it. It was the only time she got to see her crush, other than meals.

She had slowly been wearing lower cut tops, and shorter skirts, as to not gain too much attention. Today was the day she had the feeling he might make his move. Because she knew he liked her too. It was only due to their situation they hadn't done anything yet.

Ron wasn't making his potion quite right, and instead of it being a vibrant green, (as it should have been) it was teal. This gave Hermione an idea. She quickly added another ingredient to her potion, and it tuned blue.

"Shoddy work again Weasley. Five points from Gryffindor," he looked at Hermione's potion and scowled, "Granger, it seems you've made an error." Everyone looked up in surprise.

"Professor, I think I know what I did wrong but am not completely sure. May I stay after class and try it again under your supervision," Harry and Ron gasped at Hermione's request.

"Well, I was going to give you detention, but this works just the same. After class Granger."

"Yes Professor."

"Clean up your cauldron, and prepare the ingredients for the potion, measured beforehand."

"Yes Professor."

The door closed as the last student left, leaving Hermione alone with Snape. Snape looked at Hermione, "Ok miss Granger. I have a question for you."

"Yes Professor?"

"Why did you add powdered bumble root snap early, knowing full well the consequences? You never make mistakes as foolish as that."

"You know why Professor," she stepped very close to him, tilted her head up towards his in a piercing seductive gaze.

"Like I said, never foolish," he took her in an embrace kissing her hard and passionately. He flicked his wand and locked the door as he slipped his tongue in her mouth. _Oh that tongue is magic, not his wand! _Hermione thought while responding with her own tongue. He groaned as he lifted her onto a nearby desk. Hermione felt a pleasant bulge up against he leg. _Gods he's huge! _

She wanted more of him, and he wanted more of her. This was evident when she felt his hand slip under her shirt and bra. He began to massage her breast while still feasting on her mouth. She moaned in pleasure, and felt heat building between her legs.

Then with expert fingers, he unhooked her bra, and brought it above her head along with her top. She felt the bulge on her leg pulse again and grow larger. Snape stepped back and stripped his robes leaving only his trousers. Then she saw that wonderful bulge in all its naked glory as he removed the last of his clothing, and stepped back towards her. He slipped her skirt off, soon followed by her panties.

Then he flicked his wand again and a doorway appeared in the far wall.

"I didn't know that was there. Is it?"

"My quarters yes," he picked her up and led her to his room. He laid her on the bed, and she giggled. He smiled at her, and lowered himself down to her. She sighed as he licked intricate designs around her nipple, sucking every now and again.

"You're tongue is magic!"

"Let me show you what else I can do with my tongue," he spread her thighs moving his head between them. Hermione moaned loudly pulling at the blankets as he worked his magic on her, bringing her to a pleasurable climax.

Smiling he lowered his hips between her legs, and in a furious thrust, pushed his cock into her moist folds, and she cried in pleasure.

"I didn't hurt you did I?"

She was panting, "No, you're just much larger than I had ever imagined. Please…do it again, harder, deeper."

She surrendered herself as he moved out of her slowly, and then with a new force, pumped into her harder. He began a steady rhythm and she responded by pushing her hips up towards him, pushing him only deeper.

"More, please more," Hermione panted.

He sped up going faster and faster, he wanted her to hit peak before himself, so he took a few deep breaths, struggling to control himself, and only barely doing so.

"Oh god…yes… Severus!" he was shocked. He'd never heard her call him that before, and he liked it. He liked it a lot. He pumped even harder, as he felt her begin to relax, and he soon felt her squeezing tight around his penis. He reveled in this feeling as he thrust again and again, "Oh yes, yes, yes!" she called out.

With one final thrust Hermione climaxed again, and felt a liquid warmth inside herself that was not her own as Snape had his own orgasm releasing inside her.

He was still within her when he leaned down and kissed her, sweating and panting. He tenderly whispered, "Hermione." She smiled at hearing her name come from his lips. She kissed him again, as he lay beside her, and they fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
